The Story of Skye and Molly
by Aria-dancingdolphins15
Summary: This is a one-shot for the contest: Dares forum! Hope you guys like it! It is short and to the point didn't have time to drag it out :  please R&R


The Story of Skye and Molly

Skye POV

One day I was walking along the road looking at houses that looked like they would be good ones to steal from. I was paying so close attention to the detailing of the house and if cars were there that I accidentally ran into a woman that was jogging down the street. "Oh my goddess ma'am are you alright?" He tried to reply in a unworried tone, but he failed. "Yes, yes, I am fine" she said as he helped her off the ground. "My name is Molly, what is your name?" she asked. He couldn't help but tell her his name for something drew her to him. He couldn't help feeling like they were meant for one another in some way. "My name is Skye, would you like to have dinner with me tonight around say eight o clock?" she looked at him and smiled really big and said "Yes, Skye, I would love to have dinner with you."

After Molly jogged off waving, Skye turned around and began looking at the houses. He was trying to focus on his work but he couldn't stop thinking about Molly. Finally, he stumbled upon a gigantic house that looked like it would be heaven for a thief like himself. He made his way to the front door. When he got on the porch, he continually knocked on the door. No one came to the door, so he decided to go around to the back door and knock on it to make sure that no one was in the house. He would have to rob this house in broad daylight because he had a date tonight and he couldn't risk losing another customer, or maybe even something more. When he had stopped knocking at the back door, no one came, so once again to be on the safe side he checked all the windows for any sign of light that might be on if someone was inside. Again, he found nothing. So he put on his gloves that would keep the fingerprints off stuff and his mask that would cover is face from being recognized.

Then he opened the door. When he opened the door he found magnificent beauty on the inside. Everything looked spectacular, he couldn't help but just stand there in ah for a little while. Once he was done drooling over everything inside he decided to look around. He began looking around the kitchen and all of the rooms downstairs. After he took a piece of cheese from the kitchen, he headed upstairs. When he got up to the top of the stairs he decided that it was probably safe to take off his mask. He put his mask in his pockets and began looking around the top floor of the house, to see what he wanted first. He saw so many wonderful things like, golden mirrors, jewelry, and so much more.

He walked into a bedroom that seemed to look like a girls room. He started looking around at her dresser and then began taking her belongings. He halted to a stop, though, when he heard human breathing. He turned around to face a bed that beheld none other than a wide eyed Molly.

Molly POV

I opened my eyes from my nap to find some man in front of my bed stealing my stuff. He must have heard me breathing because he turned around and I saw his face and he saw my face and we both gasped and about jumped out of our pants cause we scared each other so bad. Why was Skye in my house stealing my stuff? This must be a dream I kept telling myself. But it didn't feel like a dream. The first thing that I could get to come out of my mouth was "Skye what are you doing here in my room, stealing my things!" he replied "Hey, babe, uh, well… you see I am um well ok you would have to find out eventually. I am a thief a robber whatever you want to call it. Go ahead and kick me out of your house and never talk to me again." he said with a frown on his face as he started heading for the door. I was either stupid or it was love at first site.

I leaped over my bed and ran after him and kissed him. He froze for a second and was unsure of what to do. Then finally I think that he kinda just went with it and kissed me back. After we broke apart I said "I don't want to kick you out I don't know what came over me but I think I love you. When I ran into you I don't know something just clicked. I think that I am in love with you." Skye had a look on his face of shock. I hoped that he understood my reasoning. I know I probably sound crazy since I only met him earlier today but I don't know there is just something that felt connected between us. Skye replied "I normally swoon girls like yourself and then make them think that I love them and then rob them blind, but I also agree there was something about you that just clicked also." I was so happy to hear those words come out of his mouth that I said this "Skye, I love you and I want you to know that I love you even though your a thief." Skye's face expressed shock once again and then he snapped out of it and said " Molly, I am glad that you can overlook that, I want to let you know though that if you are with me I will be on the run all the time and will not stay in one place for very long, I have to make a living its the only thing that I know how to do is steal so…." I interrupted him by saying " Skye, I want to go with you we will run away together. I don't care what it takes I will be with you, I will steal with you. I would do anything for you." Wow I think that I might be getting ahead of myself in this maybe even burying a hole underneath me for me to be buried alive but I don't care, I will be with him. He is the first person that has ever understood me and that I have felt connected to in such a way.

Skye POV

Am I dreaming or did she just tell me that she would do anything for me and go anywhere with me. I think she did. I must have a look of shock on my face because she looks at me with a look that says 'What in the world is wrong with you' so I snap out of it and kiss her. She packs up her things and we head to the place where I am currently staying. We have our next route planned all out. I think that this is going to be very good for us. The girl that ran into me and I fell in love. It sounds crazy, but its true. We are going to have a wonderful future together. Who knows maybe she will even be good at stealing things. All I know is that being knocked over by this woman was the best thing that ever happened to

THE END

**Hey everyone I hope that you liked it this was for a contest on the Dares Forum by swingdancer23. Sorry about it being quick to the point like I said in the summary didn't have time to drag it all out. :( Timing is bad :( Please Review! PLEASE **


End file.
